


Caught in You.

by Amatie1



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatie1/pseuds/Amatie1





	Caught in You.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runicmagitek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/gifts).



It always came back to this - as if she were caught in a spider web, so inextricably tied to the other that there could be no escape. Pulled to the other just as she was repelled; hatred and love an equal measure - 

"Hello, Angela." A twisted smile, her name purred. 

\- would there ever be an end to this?

"... _Moira_."


End file.
